Deja vu
by Susi08
Summary: IB es una chica de 17 años que, hacia algunos años ella fue a una galería donde conoció a una persona a la cual por mas que intentara, no recordaba. ¿Que pasara si vuelve a esa galería y ve a esa persona?
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy IB, tengo 17 años y voy en segundo año de preparatoria y así empieza mi historia:

-IB, ya levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela.- Dijo su madre.

De ahí salió una chica de pelo largo y castaño, ojos rojo oscuro, una camisa blanca con un enorme lazo rojo, una falda roja, zapatos negros y un lazo rojo en la cabeza

-Si mama, ya vine, ¿qué hay para desayunar?- Dijo IB totalmente vestida y peinada pero con mucha hambre. **(Jaja pobre IB xDD)**

-Son unos panqueques, pero come hija, que se te hace tarde- Dijo la mama de IB

-Si lo sé. No seas impaciente, total, ¡ustedes me van a llevar!- Dijo IB totalmente harta.

Luego su madre le dijo que por recompensa, la iba a dejar ir sola a donde quisiese.

Luego de 6 largas horas de clase, IB fue paseando por la calle y encuentra una galería de arte donde exhibían a…

-Guertena…- Dijo IB algo confundida, le parecía tan familiar ese nombre, porque, no lo recordaba, ¿Qué habrá pasado que su mente no la dejaba recordar…?

-Bueno… Entrare…- IB se decidió a entrar, vio unas pinturas bonitas, pero tal como el nombre de Guertena, le producían muchos recuerdos, luego IB fue a donde una escultura de rosas rojas y vio a un chico, de ojos azules, pelo morado algo alborotado, de chaqueta azul, franela verde y pantalones marrones…

-No puede ser… El es…-.

**Lo siento si el capitulo es muy corto pero, prometo que el segundo sera muchísimo mas largo jeje xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

-No puede ser… El es…- Dijo IB… Se recordaba un poco de el chico pero no recordaba es ¿Dónde lo vio? Y su nombre…

-Le preguntare su nombre… Etto… Perdone…- Dice IB tocándole el hombro al chico

-Dime IB- Dijo el chico volteándose para ver a IB

-¿Cómo usted sabe mi nombre?- Dijo IB sorprendida

-¿Ese es tu nombre? Es que se me vino a la mente al ver esta rosa, porque siento que conocí a una persona muy apreciada para mi, gracias a esta rosa…- Dijo el chico un poco deprimido, ya que, no podía recordar a esa persona tan preciada para el

-Bueno… Como usted sabe mi nombre ¿Me puede decir el suyo?- Dijo IB a la vez un poco conmovida por lo que dijo el chico…

-Mi nombre es… Garry…- Dijo el chico con la mirada un poco baja

IB al escuchar ese nombre le vino un poco de recuerdos… pero la persona que estaba con ella era nula…

-MMM… ¡Que lindo nombre!- Dijo IB después de reaccionar de sus pensamientos

En ese momento ella miro la hora ya se tenía que ir a su casa a almorzar en ese momento ella le dijo a Garry que ya se tenía que ir…

-¿Mañana vas a venir?- Le pregunto a IB mientras adornaba la pregunta con una sonrisa… Pero a la vez el pensó… ¿Por qué le pregunte eso?

-¿Ah? Sí, claro que vendré…- Dijo IB sonriéndole al chico

Mientras ella caminaba a su casa se preguntaba ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba conmigo en ese momento? Y ¿Por qué al escuchar el nombre de ese chico me recordé de ese momento?

-¡Ya llegue! Mama, Papa ¿están aquí?- Dijo IB mientras recorría toda su casa para ver donde estaban sus padres

-Bueno seguro que salieron… esperare a que lleguen…- Dijo IB mientras se acostaba en su cama. IB luego se quedo dormida.

-IB ¿Ya llegaste? Dijeron los padres de IB

Ella no respondía, así que la mama subió al cuarto de IB y cuando vio IB estaba ahí, dormida, dio un suspiro de alivio, pero vio que IB se encogía cada vez más, del miedo que tenia… La mama se pregunto:

-¿Qué estará soñando?- Dijo la mama, pero la dejo dormir

Después de media hora IB despierta de golpe se preguntaba: ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué se murió para que yo viviera? Y ¿Por qué lloraba tanto por él? ¿Sera una persona importante para mí? Hundida en sus pensamientos, se le vino a la mente ese chico llamado Garry…

-¿Qué porque se me viene a la mente ese chico? Yo no lo conozco ¿O sí?- Decía IB mientras cerraba los ojos pero apenas los cerraba se le venía a la mente es puro ese chico llamado…

-¡GARRY!- Grito IB mientras que los papas de ella se quedaron sorprendidos por que su hija grito ese nombre.

-¡IB! ¡Ven a comer! ¡Pero rápido para que no se te enfrié!-Dijo la mama mientras que pensaba preguntarle por que grito tan de repente ese nombre

-¡Ya voy mama!-Grito IB mientras que se levantaba de su cama para ir a comer… Mientras levantaba la mirada se preguntaba: ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Era alguien importante para ella?.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Es importante para ella? IB se preguntaba eso todo el tiempo, pero al final lo dejo así.

-A propósito IB, ¿Quién es Garry?- Pregunto la mama de IB.

-Ah, ¿Garry? Es solo un chico que conocí hoy en una galería…- Dijo IB un poco… ¿Extraña? Cada vez que pensaba en el nombre "Garry", se le venía en mente la persona neutra que estaba con ella en ese momento, ¿Sera Garry esa persona? Pero si apenas lo conoció hoy ¿O no?

-Wow, ¿fuiste a una galería? ¿A la que artista?- Pregunto la mama de IB con mucha curiosidad.

-Guertena…- Dijo IB un poco melancólica

-¿En serio? Nosotros fuimos hace 8 años pero luego te perdiste y nos fuimos apenas te encontramos- Dijo el papa de IB

-¿Ya habíamos ido? Qué extraño, no lo recuerdo…- Dijo IB un poco confundida y extrañada –Bueno me iré, tengo que verme con mis amigas-

La verdad es que IB fue a la galería a ver si veía a Garry y así preguntarle muchas cosas entre esas… De donde la conocía.

Cuando IB llego a la galería, en seguida se puso a buscar a Garry pero no lo veía en ningún lado, así que se puso a observar todos los cuadros y vio uno un poco extraño, de hecho, parecía dibujado por niños de 5 años.

"Mundo Fabricado".

Enseguida salieron notas en el suelo diciendo.

"Ven, de nuevo, IB y así podrás ver a Garry".

-Bah, obviamente esto está hecho por un bromista- Dijo IB, pero cuando fue al otro piso, vio las barras de un cuadro abiertas.

-Me pregunto que pasara si entro por aquí, lo máximo es que vendrán vigilantes a sacarme de la galería- Dijo IB un poco desinteresada.

Pero, de repente, IB cayó por algo parecido a un agujero y cuando dejo de caer, termino en una habitación totalmente azul.

-Qué extraño, esto me parece haberlo visto mucho antes… Sera en uno de esos sueños… O en realidad, será que esto… ¿Paso de verdad?- Dijo IB un poco confundida.

"IB, VEN!"

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me llamo alguien? ¿Pero quién?- Dijo IB mas confundida

"IB, VEN!"

IB siguió esa voz a ver quién era, era una voz bastante siniestra, por eso a IB le dio más curiosidad de quien era.

"Eso IB, VEN!"

La voz iba atrayendo cada vez más a IB, ya que mientras más se acercaba más siniestra sonaba.

"Ya casi llegas, IB, VEN!"

Cuando la voz dijo eso, IB llego a otra habitación azul, con una puerta y al frente una rosa roja como la de la galería.

-Eso, ya estas agarrando la rosa… Pronto nos volveremos a ver… IB.-


	4. Chapter 4

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?-Pensaba IB mientras caminaba por ese extraño lugar.

-Hola, IB-Dijo una chica rubia a la cual IB no conocía, o al menos, eso creía. –Tiempo sin verte.-

-Perdona, ¿te conozco?-Pregunto IB algo confundida.

-Oh, pero claro, Guertena te quito la memoria al salir de el, bueno me presento, soy Mary-Dijo Mary como si nada paso.

-Mucho gusto Mary, soy…-Dijo IB pero, sin poder terminar, fue interrumpida por Mary

-Ya sé quién eres, te salude antes-Dijo Mary feliz y luego abrazo a IB –Estoy tan feliz de verte, IB- Grito Mary

IB quedo confundida, al principio se dejo llevar, pero luego la alejo- Lo siento, yo no te puedo corresponder, no me voy por ese lado.-Dijo IB.

-Jajaja, IB, yo no te abrace porque este enamorada de ti, te abrace porque somos hermanas-Dijo Mary aun riéndose por lo que dijo IB.

-¿Hermanas? No lo creo, yo sabría si tengo hermana-Dijo IB algo confundida.

-Eso significa que mis padres se olvidaron de mí…-Dijo Mary algo triste.

-N… No te pongas así Mary, seguro ellos te quieren y te buscan-Dijo IB tratando de calmar a Mary.-A propósito puedo preguntar ¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo IB

-Estamos en el mundo fabricado por Guertena-Dijo Mary aun algo triste.

-Guertena… Porque siempre ese nombre se me hace conocido-Pensó IB-¿Qué es eso de mundo fabricado por Guertena?-Le pregunto IB a Mary.

-No sabría como explicarte… Así que no preguntes…-Dijo Mary.

-O… Ok?-Dijo IB bastante confundida por la actitud de Mary- A propósito… ¿Tú conoces a un chico llamado Garry?-Dijo IB emocionada.

-¡NO! ¡NO CONOZCO A ESE TIPO!-Dijo Mary exaltada- Rayos ya conoció a Garry, es capaz de que él le dirá la verdad y arruinara mi plan… Pero no le dejare. ¡ES LA GUERRA!-Pensó Mary.


	5. Disculpas

Wolas, como están? Mis queridos fans xDD (Amo decir eso xDD) se que me querrán matar por no aparecerme por un mes entero pero es que me pasaron unos ciertos inconvenientes y encima llevo 2 semanas enferma, solo vine a decirles que continuare el fanfic para el martes de la semana que viene, en otras palabras, el 29 de abril. Sin más que decir les deseo un muy feliz fin de semana y hasta el martes.

Atte.: Susi08


End file.
